


Of Brother and Valentine's day stealer

by SilverSickle30304



Series: Kid Jihoon [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, Kid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: It had been a year since that brother stealer stole Jihoon away from Yoongi, one year since the toddler’s incessant liking towards Seungcheol got on Yoongi’s nerves.





	Of Brother and Valentine's day stealer

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic focuses more on Yoongi and Jihoon's relationship and Yoongi being real salty about losing his brother's attention. I wanted to have a story with these two as the main focus before I continue any further, since the last fic was mostly about Jihoon and Seungcheol. If you didn't read the first fic, then I recommend you go and read it since you probably would have a bit of a struggle understanding what's going on. But anyways, enjoy!

It had been a year since that brother stealer stole Jihoon away from Yoongi, one year since the toddler’s incessant liking towards Seungcheol got on Yoongi’s nerves. In that year, Yoongi would deny to anyone that while he acted like it was embarrassing for him, it was anything but (he was too prideful to admit that maybe Jihoon’s puppy crush was cute to watch) because it was! Yoongi was Jihoon’s big brother for crying out loud! Where did his affection go!

Yoongi was currently waiting outside his brother’s school, waiting until the bell signaled for the dismissal of class. Usually, while he waited for Jihoon to come out of class, Yoongi would be on his Nintendo Ds, trying to beat whatever game he was playing, but every since that brother stealer managed to woo his brother with _Yoongi’s_ Ds, Yoongi decided that he no longer wanted to play on it anymore, it was a memory of what he had lost: His previous reputation of being number one player and oh yeah, his brother’s undivided attention!

Speaking of his little brother, Yoongi waited patiently by the door as the bell finally rang, and lo and behold, in a matter of seconds Jihoon was out, eyes looking around for his older brother as he finally spotted Yoongi a few feet way from the door.

“Hyung!” Jihoon exclaimed loudly as he rushed over into Yoongi’s open arms, dropping his backpack once Yoongi enclosed his arms around him. Ok, so maybe Yoongi was exaggerating a bit. Maybe Seungcheol didn’t completely steal Jihoon away from him.

“Hey Jihoonie, how was school today?”

“Hyung, it was awesome! Teacha Kim talked about loving day!”

“Loving da- It’s _Valentines_ day, Jihoonie.”

“V-Valnetines day,” Jihoon repeated himself. Yoongi smiled down at the younger, booping Jihoon’s nose as he let him go on.

“And what did you learn about Valentine’s day, Jihoonie?” said the older brother as the began walking hand in hand back to their home.

“She said it’s a day when people love each other, and they get presents! Chocolate presents!” the younger said happily as he skipped along. Yoongi quickened up his pace to keep up with his baby brother, but they quickly came to a stop when Jihoon suddenly stopped. The younger was frowning as he looked up at his brother.

“Hyung, does that mean mommy only loves us on Lov-Valentine’s day?”

Yoongi crouched down, coming eye level to the younger. “Of course not buddy, she loves you everyday, even if it’s not Valentines day. Valentine’s day is for a different kind of love.” If Yoongi were to be completely honest, it was a pretty bullshit holiday made for capitalist agendas, and it totally wasn’t just for couples, but well that was a talk for later, right now was not the time, especially when he was having it with his baby brother.

“Valentine’s day is when you celebrate the love you have with someone who is isn’t your family member.”

Jihoon tilted his head to the side a bit, trying to comprehend what his big brother was saying. Yoongi thought that maybe this was a bit too much for a six year old to comprehend.

“Like mommy and daddy!” the younger responded.

“Yeah, exactly.”

The younger seemed happy with this and tugged on Yoongi’s hand, signaling that he was ready to continue walking back home. As they finally headed home, Yoongi noticed a red card that was peaking out of Jihoon’s back pack.

“What’s that?” Yoongi asked as they finally reached home, closing the front door behind them.

“Issa valentine’s day card!”

“Is that for me?”

“No, Hyung, it’s for Cheolie Hyung!  He's my prince and princes need valentines day cards or they'll feel sad!”

Well shit, Yoongi takes it back, he wasn’t exaggerating, Seungcheol was still a _major_ brother stealer. _That jerk!_

Speaking of that jerk, Seungcheol is lucky he’s been held up at basketball practice these past few weeks or else Yoongi would have jumped the guy right this second. Now don’t get him wrong, Yoongi still loves the guy, that’s his best friend he’s talking about, but hell it’s like there’s this war going on for Jihoon’s affection and dammit Yoongi’s losing.

“Does Jihoonie not like his hyung anymore?” if anyone asked, Yoongi was totally not pouting, totally, absolutely, with out a doubt _not_ pouting.

Jihoon gasped, quickly wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s legs. Jihoon looks up at Yoongi, “Jihoonie loves Hyung lots!. But Valentines is for love like mommy and daddy, not family. Hyung said so!”

Shit, Jihoon was right, he did say that. Maybe he should have explained it more.

“Jihoonie has to go now,” Jihoon said excitedly as he rushed up the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Yoongi called out to him.

“Jihoonie needs to finish this card for Cheolie hyung before Valentine’s day!” is all the younger says before the door to his room is swung open, leaving Yoongi on his own downstairs.

Yoongi whips out his phone, heading to the living room.

_**To: Seungcheol aka Brother stealer** _

_You’re a dick, don’t come near me or my brother ever again._

Yoongi shoved his phone into his pocket, hearing as a series of giggles coming from upstairs, without a doubt coming from his brother.

With another dramatic sigh, Yoongi face planted on the couch, thinking about several ways to win back his baby brother. Three seconds in though, he feels his phone vibrate.

_**From Seungcheol aka Brother stealer** _

_Game night Friday?_

Yoongi huffs. Who does this guy think he is!?

_**To Seungcheol aka brother stealer** _

_Bet_

The next few days are the same thing. Yoongi picks Jihoon up from school, the younger races to his room, busying himself up with his Valentine’s day card and Yoongi sulks in the living room. It’s gotten to the point where his mom notices.

“Yoongi honey, if you frown any more, your face will freeze,” she says one day.

Yoongi huffs, “Maybe then Jihoon will pay attention to me.”

His mom laughs, patting Yoongi on the shoulder. “Just because Jihoon’s developed a puppy crush on Seungcheol that doesn’t mean he’s forgotten about you. You’re still his big brother, he looks up to more than you know. And if you’re so caught up on it, why don’t you go see what he’s up to? Maybe you’ll gain some insight on what’s going on.”

Yoongi stares suspiciously at his mother, feeling as if she knows something he doesn’t. “Don’t give me that look. I’m your guys’ mother, I know things.”

Yoongi decides to take his mother’s advice and walks up the stairs to Jihoon’s room, knocking on his brother’s door before entering. The first thing he notices is that the place is a mess, a glittery mess. The younger’s bed is full of half colored paper hearts. He finally spots Jihoon sitting in a pile of crumpled up paper hearts, working carefully on the paper heart in front of him, no doubt for Seungcheol. Damn that brother stealer. One thing he can’t be mad at though is how cute his baby brother looks trying to focus on the task at hand.

“Jihoon?” Yoongi asks. Jihoon jumps a little, looking up from his project.

“Hyung! You can’t be here!” Jihoon says as his small hands try to hide a pile of neatly stacked colored hearts behind him. Ok, ouch that kinda hurts a lot.

“Why not?”

“Because Hyung, you’re gonna spoil your Valentine’s day surprise!” the younger spills before he quickly realizes his mistake and cover his mouth, but it’s too late, Jihoon had already said it.

“My what?”

Jihoon keeps his tiny hands over his mouth, thinking that maybe if he kept them there Yoongi would forget what he just said. But it doesn’t work. Jihoon whines. “Surprise is ruined!” Jihoon says.

“You have a surprise for Hyung?” Yoongi asks. “What about Seungcheol? I thought you were gonna give him the surprise?”

Jihoon carefully walks over the pile of paper hearts on the ground. “Mommy says that Valentines day is for the people that I love the most. And I love Hyung the most!” Jihoon exclaims with a big smile. Yoongi melts right then and there.

“Can I see it?” Yoongi asks, but Jihoon shakes his head quickly. “Not finished,” Jihoon replies.

“When can I see it?” the older asks.

Jihoon quickly runs over to where the pile of crayons are placed on his bed, turning his body so Yoongi can’t see what Jihoon is doing.

“There!” Jihoon says as he rushes over to his hyung’s side, red card in hand with Yoongi’s name drawn out in crayon on the front. Yoongi crouches down by Jihoon, opening the card as he sees a drawing of Jihoon and Yoongi in what seems like a big lawn. Yoongi smiles as he see’s the two figures who are supposed to represent them both holding hands with big smiles on their faces. The words, ‘Favorite hyung and Jihoon’ are written above the figures, although some words are misspelled, it’s the thought that counts. The card is decorated in glitter and so many colors that Yoongi stops keeping track of all the different colors the younger used. And although Jihoon colors out of the lines, Yoongi thinks it’s perfect.

“Jihoonie this is wonderful,” the older says as he gives his little brother a tight hug, causing the younger to giggle. After a while though, Jihoon gasps. “Hyung! It’s not Valentines day yet!”

Jihoon seems upset at that. “It’s okay, Jihoonie, I still love your gift.”

Jihoon seems happy with that and stops frowning. “Ok!” Jihoon kisses his brother’s cheek.

“Jihoonie has to go now,”

Yoongi tilts his head to the side. "What’s Jihoonie going to do?”

“Work on Cheolie Hyung’s card now!”

That’s right, Yoongi forgot all about that brother stealer. Yoongi turned to leave his brother’s room, deciding to put Jihoon’s card by his bed side before he pauses right besides the door. Yoongi doesn’t have anything to give his brother for Valentine’s day and it would only be far. He doesn’t want the younger to think Yoongi doesn’t love him back.

He would much rather buy his brother a gift then do what he’s about to do. “Hey Jihoonie?” Yoongi says as he turns around. That brother stealer is gonna get a free pass since Yoongi’s feeling real generous right now.

“Why don’t you let hyung help with your card? We can finish faster together since Valentine’s day is tomorrow.”

Jihoon squeals in delight, rushing to grab Yoongi’s hand and quickly brings him over to the pile of red construction paper on the ground. Sitting on the ground, Yoongi places Jihoon on his lap, listening as the younger does his best to explain what he wants to do for Seungcheol’s card, and while Yoongi has no clue what is going on, he can tell Jihoon is trying his best to make a nice card for his friend. That brother stealer better appreciate Jihoon’s card or this time Yoongi will strangle the guy.


End file.
